Question: First consider the expression for: $3$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $7$ times that expression and then add $-5$.
Solution: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $3$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 3$ What is the quantity of $7$ times that expression $7 \times (-1x + 3) = \color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{7(-x+3)}$ do? $7(-x+3)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $7(-x+3)-5$.